


Wonderland? I dont think so...

by saucyaussie



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyaussie/pseuds/saucyaussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Alice wakes up from her trip to Wonderland and returns to reality she realizes what she wants most, is the opposite of what she has- to be back in Wonderland. Her journey back is the same but something about Wonderland seems different, everything is odder than it was before. She fears she's made a terrible mistake returning to this strange new land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland? I dont think so...

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE NOTE:** this currently is not finished. Feel free to leave any suggestions or feedback in the comments, i will be adding more later on. Thank you!

"Alice, Alice-- wake up!"  
"Huh- What?" Alice jumped up and just about fell out of the tree. "Were you not listening to the story, Alice?" Her sister scolded her shaking her finger with one hand on her hip holding the boring book that had put Alice to sleep. Alice sighed, she wanted to be back in wonderland, with the white rabbit and the tea parties.... Her daydreams were once again interrupted by her annoying sister snapping her fingers at her. "Alice if you're not going to stay awake for a simple reading how do you expect to get anywhere in life?" Alice sank back down in the nook of the branch she had been sitting in, she had to get away from that ridiculous book and back into wonderland where everything just seemed... special. Although she was almost killed by the queen and honestly startled by the cat and the mad hatter, she had quite enjoyed her time there. "Its just foolishness, the book hasn't even any pictures!" She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows, "I don't even know why you have to read the stupid book anyway" She turned away from her sister and stuck up her nose showing her disgust in the reading. Her sister sighed and closed the book, "If you don't want me to read it, why don't you read it yourself. At least then I wouldn't get the lecture of putting you off task," Her sister placed the book at Alice's feet on the branch and straightened out the wrinkles in her dress. "Make sure when you're done you give the book back to the instructor and head home. You know Alice, it is very important you read this book." She held up her skirt as she walked through the field away from her younger sister. "What gay topics she goes on about sometimes, talking her head off about every little thing," she mocked her sister and pushed the book off the branch with a slight movement of her foot, making a thump as the book landed open, face down, on the dirt below. She climbed down the tree and sat in the grass full of bright yellow flowers. "I just want to go back to that wonderful place, but how? I don't even know how I got there in the first place!" She pondered, her eyes caught by a small glimpse of something white, "That's it! The rabbit!" She twisted in the direction of the white glimpse and stared, waiting for any sign of movement. Slowly she made her way over to where she saw the rabbit- or so that's what she thought it was. As she neared the object she found a hole in the ground nd squealed with joy, "The rabbit hole!" Quickly she jumped down the hole into the infinite darkness she had seen only once before. Falling for eternity- or so it felt, had brought back her thoughts, "Why am I going back?" She suddenly realized, holding her skirt down, "all I wanted to do when I was there was go home, it was quite rude of me. All I did was pester the creatures about finding my way home, why that's not polite of me at all!" She looked down, not seeing the room with the table and the door yet, and continued to think as she saw the familiar objects float by, "This time I must make up for it, why I don't even want to go home at all!" ll of this falling and thinking gave her quite the headache as all of a sudden she hit her bottom on the hard, cold tile floor. She stood up and brushed her skirt, "no matter how many times I do that, I fear I may never get used to it!" she laughed at her own foolish response to such an obvious cause. Standing up she grabs the small box with the "eat me" sign on it and takes a few pastries out of the box, placing them in the pockets of her apron. She takes the bottle labeled "Drink me" and places that in her pocket as well, making them bulge uncomfortably. She turned to the door and introduced herself this time, curtsying. "Hello door, it's good to see you again." The door stared at her interested, "And what do you mean by that? I haven't seen you a day in my life!" That statement confused Alice leaving her to puzzle her last visit, "I could have sworn this was the right rabbit hole, everything seems the same!" She paced back and forth across the brightly tiled floor reconsidering her choices, "I followed the strange rabbit with the vest and the stopwatch, fell for quite a while, and got the "eat me" and "drink me" refreshments which change my side, how can you be a different door?" The door raised its eyebrows and closed its eyes for a few seconds, "Well whether you have been here or not is none of my business, how can I help you... miss?"  
"Oh I am so sorry I haven't introduced myself! Its just in all this news and befuddlement I must have forgotten my manners, I'm Alice."  
"well Alice, This may not be the way you are looking for, for you do not have a key nor have i ever seen you here before" The door said impatiently.  
"I assure you this is the way i meant to go" She said, shocked that he was annoyed with her presence, for she had not done anything wrong- not that she had known of at least. "Well since I haven't got a key, how am I supposed to get in?" Alice asked the door, he hands now on her hips. "It's simple, you get a key and unlock it. But you can't do that because you are far too big to go through." The door said sticking its nose up at Alice. Her face was now turning red, "Well it's obviously not that 'simple' then," She said mimicking the door, and going to the large table and getting the key. She drank some of the liquid in the "drink me" bottle and became smaller, then proceeded to even out her height by switching between the "eat me" and "drink me" refreshments. When she was the right size she approached the door, "Now open your moth so I can get through, I don't have much time." The door seemed shocked by Alice's bossy tone, "No. You don't have the right key." He said clamping his mouth shut. Alice's face turned bright red and she stomped her foot, "But it has to be the right key! IT was the only one on the table!" She shouted at the door and walked away to calm herself. All of a sudden she remembered how she got in last time. She ate the "eat me" pastry and hit her head on the roof, "now," She said, "I must make myself cry." She thought long and hard until she felt sad and tears started to form in her eyes and fall in giant puddles filling up the room. She quickly drank the "drink me" liquid and jumped in the bottle as the tears pushed her right through the door's mouth, "Goodbye door!" she called as she floated through, leaving the 'wrong' key behind.


End file.
